The Consequences That Come With Being Imprinted On
by HerMemoriesErased
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own so don't tell me that stuff is wrong in my story because it **_**is**_** my story got it?**

Summary: This story is about Paul and Rachel's daughter Ashley (I made that up) imprinting and being imprinted on and vice versa with Ashley's imprintee. But there are some problems with that. 1. Paul doesn't like it. 2. Ashley's imprintee isn't exactly full werewolf. 3. Ashley could be in deep trouble when the Volturi find out about her imprintee…but the question is, who is Ashley's imprintee and is he so special.


	2. Fastest Werewolf Gets The Fastest Car

**Disclaimer: Don't own so don't tell me that stuff is wrong in my story because it **_**is**_** my story got it?**

**Oh, by the way, the school system in this might be different to what you're used to because I live in Australia so I'm going to do the school grades like in Australia.**

**16 Years Ago:**

_A man was walking through the halls of La Push Hospital. The mans name was Paul He was searching for his wife Rachel. She had just given birth to their daughter. _

_As Paul rounded a corner, he came to a door that said 'New Born'. There was a window right next to the wall. As he looked through the window, he saw his wife looking at a beautifully healthy baby girl. _

_Paul entered the room and quietly over to Rachel so as not to wake the other new born children._

"_Hey hun. Meet your new daughter." said Rachel. _

"_She's beautiful." Paul said to his wife._

"_What should we name her?" Rachel asked her husband._

"_How about we name her Ashley? Ash for your mother (I made that up) and Lee after my father (I made that up also)?" suggested Paul._

"_That's a perfect name Paul. Ashley. Fits her great." replied Rachel._

_So that was the name of the baby girl of Paul and Rachel Adams (made up last name). They were so happy. But what they didn't expect will come of the day of their daughters 16__th__ birthday…_

**Present day**:

"Ashley! Get your ass up! You're going to be late for your first day of year 11!" My mother just loves to give ma a rude awakening…literally.

I hopped out of bed and rushed to my bathroom. Yes I said _my_ bathroom. I'm the oldest so I get my own bathroom in my own room.

Anyways, I got into my shower and started washing my self so fast that any regular human would get dizzy just looking at me.

After my one minute shower, I got out and dried myself then put on my usual clothes: Under garments, Skinny Jeans, socks, a running with werewolves T, a beanie, a hoodie, some chucks and fingerless gloves…all of which are black.

Once I was dressed, I walked downstairs, through the lounge and into the kitchen. Of course you couldn't miss the 9 werewolves sitting at the kitchen table and the four imprintee's. Mum, Aunty Emily, Aunty Kimmy and Aunty Clair all look so small compared to the pack (including me).

Oh, sorry, you're probably wondering what the fuck I'm on about. Ok, but first you have got to promise not to freak out and tell a living soul. Promise? Ok.

So, I'm from a tribe in La Push called the Quilutes (spelling?). Since ancient times, our kind have been able to transform into wolfs…making us werewolves. We call ourselves the 'Protectors'. We protect our tribal area and everyone in it.

That's all I'll tell you for now. Oh, one more thing, we have enemies'. And they're vampires…

Anyways, I went to the cupboard and got out some Chex. I also grabbed a bowl and poured the Chex in. I went to the fridge and grabbed the milk. I poured in the milk, grabbed a spoon and then stared eating while leaning on the counter because there were no seats left on the table.

"So Ashley, you're going to be a senior this year. How does it feel?" asked Aunty Kimmy.

"It feels grea- actually it sucks. Everybody gets scared of me because I'm so tall…and hot" I whispered hoping that no-one heard me.

But as you all know, everyone bar the imprintees heard. And my dad actually almost choked on his food. He was coughing. My uncles were just laughing.

"Oh don't worry Ashley. At least you have your cousins to hang out with." said Aunty Leah.

"Awe, thanks Aunty Lee Lee." I said to her.

She grimaced at the name and sent a glare my way. I just laughed and then went to hug her. After that, I went to the key hanger, grabbed my keys and then said goodbye to the adults as I made my way to the front door.

When I got there, I sent out a loud wolf whistle for my cousins…did I mention that besides Aunty Lee Lee, I'm the only girl werewolf. So of course my cousins are going to be tall werewolf _guys._

All at once, they came to tackle me for hurting their ears with my whistle. Luckily for me, I'm the fastest so I moved out of the way just in time to see them fall on top of each other.

"Ashley!" They all wined at once.

"Oh shut up. Just get into the cars." I said as I walked away laughing. We each have our own cars…courtesy of the Cullens.

I own a midnight black ******SSC Ultimate Aero**. She's my baby. Also the fastest car in the world. ******Xavier** owns a Bugatti Veyron. 2nd fastest. Ryan has a ******Koenigsegg CCX. 3********rd********.************Hayden's baby is a Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo. 4********th********.************Kurtis loves his McLaren F1. 5********th********.******Caleb's car is a Ferrari Enzo. 6th. Darrel's is a Jaguar XJ220. 7th. Chase has a Pagani Zonda F. 8th. William owns a ******Lamborghini Murcielago LP640. 9********th********. **And Nick's babe is a ******Porsche Carrera GT. 10********th********.**

******We got our cars given to us in the order of whoever is the fastest, gets the fastest car. The Cullen's gave them to us as sweet 16 presents.**

******Anyway, once we got into our own cars, we raced to school…**


	3. Look Who's Back In Town

**Disclaimer: Don't own so don't tell me that stuff is wrong in my story because it **_**is**_** my story got it?**

**Oh, by the way, the school system in this might be different to what you're used to because I live in Australia so I'm going to do the school grades like in Australia.**

**Ashley P.O.V.**

I hate my luck because as we were racing, we just so happened to come across a police car with a policeman in it. Before we heard the sirens though we were way too far for them to see or hear us little oh catch us. Haha. But I do love my car.

I one the race to school. Woo hoo! It was pretty late so I quickly parked in the nearest space. You would think that I would be nervous seeing as I'm new o this school and I'm late. But you know me ( ok you don't but you get the picture), I'm fearless.

I just got kicked out of La Push high for too much fighting (or should I say beating up) guys. So I had to come to Forks High. And since I'm the only girl, my cousins had to come with me. Haha.

I walked up to the office casually with my 9 cousins. I bet we looked scary because of our height. Haha. Oh well.

We walked inside to find the Cullen's. I screamed in excitement and ran to Uncle Jake. I jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek. And then I got down because I was getting a jealous look from Renesesmee. I don't call her aunty because she's only 5 years older than me.

After that I went to hug everyone…yes I mean everyone. Even Aunty Rosie. After Renesemee was born she softened up to werewolves. She's actually quite nice. She buy's me everything I want. Hehe. But I find it weird when people used to tell me that she hated werewolves before.

"Whats are you guys doing here?" I asked them. I was so happy to see them.

"Well we all thought it was time to move and why not come back to Forks a little while. Unless you don't want us here." Said Uncle Edward.

"Oh don't be silly. Of course I want you guys here. I haven't seen you since well forever! You left when I was a baby. And even when you guys visited, you never came at all the same time. Why was that?" I said to them all.

"Well, you see, um, Renesemee and I have a son. And we had to hide him from the volturi until we knew he would grow like a normal kid or like Renesemee and not stay a baby forever. I think he's your age." said Uncle Jake.

"Wow. I never thought it was something like that. At first I thought it was money issues but I mean you own _how_ many houses in different countries. Haha." I replied honestly. "So can I meet him?"

"Ah, well yeah sure. He's right-" Uncle Jake was cut off

"Here." said a boy that was a bit taller than me and looked to be my age.

The moment I looked at him I couldn't stop. Neither could he when he saw me. After a short time, someone waved their hand in front of my face. I opened my mouth and snapped my teeth at the hand. Then I refocussed and looked at who it was. And of course it would be Xavier.

"I think I imprinted." Jake's son and I said at the same time.

Everyone looked between us and then Renesemee started crying. Uncle Jake went to comfort her and asked her what was wrong and the words she said hurt so bad I wanted to cry myself…

**Dun, dun, dun! What did Renesemee say?**


	4. Why Renesemee? Why?

**Disclaimer: Don't own so don't tell me that stuff is wrong in my story because it **_**is**_** my story got it?**

**Oh, by the way, the school system in this might be different to what you're used to because I live in Australia so I'm going to do the school grades like in Australia.**

**Ashley P.O.V.**

"Why couldn't he have imprinted on someone better? Not some She wolf." She sobbed into Uncle Jakes shoulder.

That stung so much. How could she have said that? _Why_ did she say that? I didn't plan for this. Why doesn't she like me?

"I…I…I'm sorry." I said as I fell to my knees. I just sat there…looking at the ground. Even though her words hurt as if my own mother said that to me, I couldn't bring myself to cry. I was shocked and confused and just plain sad.

Even though I was there physically, it felt like I wasn't there mentally. So when Xavier came and puller me up, I didn't even notice. I wasn't able to walk so I think he carried me. Or at least someone carried me. I could feel them but when I looked at that person I couldn't see them.

I was just…I don't know. But just as I was about to close my eyes, someone yelled so loud in my ears I would've gone deaf had I not been in the state that I was.

I looked at the person who yelled (and he was also the person carrying me) at me and found out it was Ryan. He knew that I hated people yelling at me, especially in my ears. Therefore, he knew I'd come back to reality but I don't think he remembered how pissed I'd be.

So I stared at him for a little while…and then I hopped out of his arms and started yelling incoherent words at him. I was so loud that he had to block his ears. Huh! That serves him right.

Even though it seemed like I was back to normal, I still hadn't forgotten about Renesemee. I don't know why she hated me but I was definitely going to find out…

-Time skip to Lunch time-

I had just finished my 2nd period. Now it was lunch time. As I was walking to the cafeteria the boys joined me. We didn't stop, we just kept walking. They knew I didn't want to talk to them right then. They knew what I was going to do.

So as we entered the cafeteria, I scanned the place for the Cullen's. I spotted them and walked right up to Renesemee. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you please Renesemee?" I asked her politely. I knew Uncle Edward was protective of her so I looked at him first. He gave me a nod and a smile in understanding. I smiled back.

Renesemee just nodded and walked out of the Caff. I followed her. She seemed ok but I mean looks can be deceiving. When she finally stopped, she glared at me.

"What do you want?" she asked in a not so nice tone.

"I was just wondering why you don't like me and why you don't think I'm good enough for your son." I asked her, trying to say it in a nice voice but at the end you could definitely tell that I was angry.

"One thing, you're a filthy dog, a second thing, you can't have children, and a third thing, I want my son to be with someone who can get angry without exploding into a wild _dog_." she snarled at me.

"So you think I'm not worthy of him because I'm a werewolf and you think I can't control my temper?" I asked her.

"That is exactly right." she said with a smile on her face. All I wanted to do was rip her face off bu I had to be the bigger person (haha, that's funny) and be responsible.

So I said "Well look here hunny, I'm going to be with your son whether you like it or not. Because in case you haven't noticed, we _imprinted_ on each other." I said to her in a calm but deadly voice.

"You bitch!" she yelled as she slapped me in the face. And if I wasn't a werewolf, I'm sure my head would've flown off of my body.

But it didn't hurt so I just stared walking back to he cafeteria after giving her a death glare. But I didn't get far…because she ran up to me and pulled my hair. I didn't want to touch her because I know I would be in huge trouble if I did. So I jus let her beat me up. I screamed a tiny bit but not for long because the werewolves and vampires ran out of the cafeteria and just got to us when Renesemee scratched half of her face to make it look like I touched her.

"What _happened_?" yelled Aunty Bella.

"She started scratching and hitting me so I had to defend myself. Look what she did daddy. She scratched half of my face." Uncle Edward looked at her in disappointment. He knew what had really happened because I showed it to him in my head.

But Uncle Jake believed her and yelled "Why did you do that Ashley?!"

He yelled so loud at me I whimpered. He's never yelled at me.  
"But…but…but I didn't do it," I cried "I don't even have nails. See." I said as this I put up my hands. I have a habit of making my nails short because I can't stop biting them.

"You…you lied Renesemee? Why would you lie about a thing like that? Why would you attack her?!" asked Aunty Rosalie.

"Because I don't want her to be with my son." she replied.

All of them were shocked except for one person…

**Who is that person? And why was she/he not surprised? Find out in the next chapter. **


	5. I'm Going To Always Love Her

**Disclaimer: Don't own so don't tell me that stuff is wrong in my story because it **_**is**_** my story got it?**

**Oh, by the way, the school system in this might be different to what you're used to because I live in Australia so I'm going to do the school grades like in Australia.**

**Ashley P.O.V.**

And that person was my imprint…oh my god I don't even know his name! What kind of potential girlfriend _am_ I?

But I wonder why he's not surprised?

"Oh stop it mum! I've had enough of you're fake crying. She's my imprint and I'm gonna love her. There's nothing you can do about that so just live with it and STOP TRYING TO HURT HER!" wow. He sure was angry. I have to make sure that when I get him alone to ask him what his name is.

Renesemee looked hurt. She looked like she was _actually_ going to cry. I know I can get pretty mean when I'm angry, but I hate to see people cry. So I went up to Renesemee and hugged her. I expected her to push me away, but she just held onto me and cried really hard.

"You shouldn't yell at your parents. Especially your mother." I said this in a soothing voice.

"Mum…I'm…I'm sorry." Said my imprint as he walked up to his mum and hugged her.

-Time Skip-

After Renesmee had finally stopped crying, she apologised to me. I don't know if she meant it, but at least she said sorry.

My imprint and I had finally been left alone. "So…um…what's your name?" I asked him

"It's Ca-"

_**Ok, for those of you that don't know her imprint just got cut off……but by what?**_


End file.
